


A Song of Comfort

by LatonaEnelraCaine



Category: BBC River, BBC River 2015, River (BBC 2015), River (BBC), River (TV Series), River - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatonaEnelraCaine/pseuds/LatonaEnelraCaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Stevie gone, someone else must help River when he goes into the deep end of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I searched high and low for any story I could find on Abi Morgan's show, River but couldn't find anything. So I thought I'd fix this by sharing this short piece. Hopefully it does the show a bit of justice.

"Shh, easy, John. I've got you."

River felt a spray of cold water hit his skin. It was a welcome relief from the hot and sticky sweat clinging to his skin. He wanted them gone. He wanted some peace. Silence. But she wasn't going to give him that. Not yet.

"Couldn't stay away from the bottle could you?"

A soft sigh escaped his lips as a hand smoothed his hair across his head. He squeezed his eyes shut against the bathroom light. An arm across his chest eased him back against a soft body.

He groaned in pain. They were coming for him, and there was nothing he could do.

"Listen to me, River. It's alright. You're safe."

Soft lips caressed the side of his head.

He was fully clothed, in the shower, and hungover on a Friday night. His only escape from the voices. But he didn't want this to the only escape. He wanted her.

"Rosa?" He opened his eyes a crack and ran his hand against the bathtub and felt her sitting behind him.

"It's me. Don't worry. I'll take care of you."


End file.
